One April Morning
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: One-shot. One fine April morning, Molly arrives at work in a happy mood. Last night had been her first night with her...she couldn't really say 'boyfriend' because her exceptional genius despises that word. She doesn't mind that, though.


Usually, when Molly Hooper walked into St. Bart's in the morning to start her shift, she would still be rubbing her eyes a bit and head straight for the canteen to brew a fresh cup of coffee before starting her work. On this lovely April morning, however, Molly breezed into work with a dance in her step and a blissful smile on her face. And she had a very good reason for that.

Last night had been the first night she had spent with her new…what was the correct word? Certainly not 'boyfriend,' because he hated the term. It was another English term that had come to mean something completely different than the words truly meant, like saying 'sleep with' instead of 'have sex with.' Molly would have to settle for one of the more old-fashioned terms, like 'beau' or 'suitor' or, after last night, '_lover_.'

Molly smiled at the last term, and decided on that one. Perhaps her lover did not yet return her feelings the way she did, but judging by the previous night in his home, it was only a matter of time. Still smiling as she stood in the lab, her fingers drifted over her smiling lips, over her face, her jaw, her neck…all the while remembering how his own fingers and mouth had worshipped her before claiming her as his own. Afterwards and in between, they just laid together in the darkness, sometimes talking and sometimes not. She had fallen asleep with lean body curled around hers, his nose in her hair and his lips against her shoulder.

She had woken up alone, but that had not saddened her. He'd warned her that it would happen, and she loved him all the more for that for keeping his promise. When she'd first become involved with this man on a romantic level, the first thing he had done was tell her that his work would always have to take priority; that was who he was. But Molly had known this, and told him that as long as he gave her fair warning and basic explanation about each situation or occasion when he would have to leave, then that would be enough for her.

He'd kissed her (for the first time) not a second after the words had left her mouth. Then and there, Molly had known that they would be able to make this work, despite astronomical odds.

Yes, Molly Hooper was a very happy woman this lovely April morning. And when the doors to the lab opened dramatically as they only did when one certain person visited, Molly became even happier at the prospect of what was about to happen.

"Good morning, Molly!" greeted Sherlock, who looked to be in just as good of a mood as she was. John, who came in behind his best friend and had his mobile pressed to his ear, gave Molly a smile and a wave.

"Hello, Sherlock," greeted Molly. "Your samples are waiting at the microscope for you." She had known that he would be coming in sometime today to do some analysis on skin samples from the victims of a string of serial murders. The fact that he had come earlier than she had thought just made her happier.

Sherlock smiled at her as he walked towards her, intending to walk past her to get to his microscope and those samples. But once he got close to her, his steps stopped completely. She watched his expression become instantly alert and sensing, the bloodhound in him waking up. This became clearer than ever when he sniffed the air above her head.

In the next instance, Sherlock had grabbed by the shoulders, turning her to face him. His eyes, like two blocks of blue-green ice, scanned over her like lasers, his nose still sniffing determinedly. All Molly could do was stay still with baited breath.

Finally, a penny seemed to drop in Sherlock's mind, and he looked at Molly with a mixture of horror and pure disgust. "_Uuuuuugh_!" he exclaimed, backing away from her with staggering steps. The sound and volume of the noise he had omitted caused John to look up in alarm from his call, and Molly to cover her mouth and quickly turn her back to the two men in the lab.

Soon Sherlock was storming out of the lab, ranting like a petulant child who had just been shown something disgusting that he would file at the top of the list of things he never wanted to know.

John, who had no idea what had just happened, turned to Molly and was horrified to see that, with her back still turned to him, her whole body was shaking, with one hand over her mouth and the other wiping her cheeks. "Oh jeez, Molly…" muttered John, who began to walk towards her but stopped when he heard Sherlock scream his name down the hall. Torn between exasperation and apology, he muttered the latter before hurrying after his best friend to make sure he was not about to raise hell.

Silence filled the lab, now empty of everyone except the pathologist. Finally, she could stay silent no longer and let her laughter flow out of her like a river. More tears of mirth streamed down her face as she leaned against the counter for support, clutching her stomach which was cramping from laughing so hard.

Finally, Molly calmed down and pulled out her mobile to send a text to her lover.

_Well, he figured it out, just like you predicted he would. I'm very glad you were, as always, quite correct. xo Molly_

The young pathologist then pocketed her mobile and got to work. She knew she would not get a reply for at least several hours. Her lover was currently on the continent now, in some negotiations with the Danish government. The whole unfortunate Magnussen business had opened a can of worms in England's relations with Denmark, and these negotiations were still ongoing and could not be rushed. Besides that, Molly knew that he would want to watch the footage from the hidden security cameras in the lab before speaking to her.

It was not until her shift had ended and she was curled up on the sofa in her flat that her mobile chirped with a text alert. She picked it up and read it.

_I knew that you using my soap would be more than enough for him to figure it out. While this has given me the best laugh of my life, I much prefer your usual brand of lemon and lavender. Things here are finally coming to a conclusion, so I shall return by tomorrow night. I expect you to be ready and waiting when I come to call on you. MH_

Molly smiled and blushed, her insides already trembling in excited anticipation of being with her lover again. She sent a text back to him.

_Of course, Mr. Holmes. I greatly look forward to it. I am yours. xo Molly_

His reply was instantaneous.

_As I am yours. xo MH_

Yes, Molly Hooper was a _very _happy girl indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **_APRIL FOOLS! Sorry, guys. You expected Sherlolly but got Mollcroft instead. Hope you aren't disappointed and are laughing instead of weeping. I've had this idea in my head for months, to be honest, but it seemed like such a prank of a one-shot I restrained myself until the best day for playing pranks. Please read and review!_


End file.
